If left unaffected by external influences, such as temperature change or the introduction of a magnetic field, electrons and their respective atoms within a molecular structure assume a commonly understood state of equilibrium based on bonding characteristics such as the behavior between neighboring valence electrons. However, if an external influence is introduced, the molecular structure reacts to assume a new configuration having the least resistance.
In the case of an applied magnetic field, electrons have been shown to realign themselves with, respect to the polarity of the magnetic field due to an induced magnetic moment. This is commonly referred to as “spinflip”. Furthermore, in the case of particular liquids and gases, spinflip effects a realignment of atoms within a molecule. In long hydrocarbon chains typical of petroleum based fuels, for example, this atomic realignment causes overlapping chains to separate, or “unfold”, creating more contact with oxygen, and therefore a beneficial condition in which oxidation is greatly increased. The extent of oxidation, however, is dependent on both the agitation of the fluid and the contact time the unfolded hydrocarbon chains have to react with free oxygen molecules before combustion. Impurities previously locked to and trapped within the folds of hydrocarbon chains, called “pseudo-compounds”, also become more exposed. The unfolding of hydrocarbon chains can be verified by a reduction in fluid viscosity. These magnetic conditioning effects of hydrocarbon fuels combine to achieve a more complete combustion of such fuels.
The state in which all electrons of atoms within a magnetic material have undergone the action of spinflip is defined as “saturation”. In accepted research of classical scientists, it has been explained that all materials are magnetic to some degree. Therefore, it is fair to assume that the term “saturation” is not exclusive to only materials classified as displaying magnetic properties. Regardless, saturation is an ideal state, rarely if ever achieved even by materials displaying the strongest magnetic properties. Due to this fact, application of an increasingly stronger magnetic field to materials only yields significant results to a point of diminishing returns. This point, of course, varies depending on the material, but it can be assumed that once it is reached, any further application of a stronger magnetic field is statistically inconsequential and therefore considered economically unjustifiable.
While it is accepted that all materials are magnetic, and will undergo spinflip and therefore approach saturation to some extent, it can be argued that many materials displaying weak magnetic properties are not likely to approach saturation to any significant degree. In the case of certain flowing fluids and gases, however, research has shown these substances to readily react to the presence of a magnetic field by subatomic spinflipping, thereby approaching saturation to an appreciable degree. As indicated above, measuring a flowing material's change in viscosity verifies this reaction.
Since the spinflip effect on a substance due to the introduction of an external magnetic field is beneficial, as was described in the case with hydrocarbon fuels, then a goal would be the saturation of said substance. As described above, however, the beneficial effect of applying continuously stronger magnetic fields to a particular substance reaches a measurable point of diminishing returns. If further application of stronger magnetic fields is effectively inconsequential, then one important factor of magnetic conditioning is to recognize that exceeding this point of diminishing returns yields no significant difference or change in effectiveness of the application.
A magnetic field is intuitively a product of a properly magnetized material, that is, a magnet. Research has shown that magnetic conditioning of substances is optimally effective when the substance flows perpendicularly through a magnetic field created between opposite poles of two separate magnets. That is, the flux lines of a mono-directional magnetic field are normal to the flow of said substance.
Magnets vary in their strength rating, measured in Gauss. Certain types of magnets, called “anisotropic” have a specific orientation direction and possess the property of a naturally denser magnetic field and are preferred. This property reduces the overall volume occupied by the magnetic field, thereby increasing the density of magnetic flux in any particular point of the field. Alternatively, there may be employed isometric magnets, such as those available as Ferrite and Alnico and some bonded (that is B10N grade) Neodymium Iron Boron, which can be magnetized to provide sufficient high flux density to be moderately effective.
Controlled flow of a substance through a magnetic field requires the presence of a conduit or containment vessel that houses a moving fluid or gas. The conduit and its contained substance, as well as any distance between the magnets and the conduit occupy a certain space between the two magnets. This space is referred to as the “air gap” Strength of the magnetic field, and subsequently its efficacy on a particular substance, is directly proportional to the length of the air gap, or the distance between each face of the opposed magnets.
A conduit can be of any material wherein its physical properties do not prevent the passage of the magnetic field into the substance. Ideally, the conduit would be of such material composition and physical dimensions that minimally inhibit the magnetic field's movement. Unfortunately, the composition and dimensions of the conduit will always tend to diminish the overall effectiveness of an externally applied magnetic field to some extent. Furthermore, due to their atomic compositions and varying molecular complexity, flows of different compounds under a constant flux density within a magnetic field will clearly approach saturation to varying degrees. Even minute variables within a particular substance, such as the non-homogeneous presence of calcium ions in tap water, will cause inconsistencies in a magnetic field's ability to saturate the substance. This varying amount of “resistance” of a particular substance to the spinflip effect of the magnetic field, as well as consideration of the measure of magnetic impermeability of a conduit material are key factors in specifying the necessary magnetic flux density for effective conditioning. An automotive fuel line is a conduit often used in the practice of this invention.
Generally, most previous literature discusses magnetic conditioning using a uniform flux density across a magnetic field. There is no positive evidence however that a magnetic field is most effective when the flux density is uniform. In other words, the benefits of non-uniform flux density magnetic fields, are not shown to be any less beneficial than uniform flux density magnetic fields. Furthermore, with respect to the resulting beneficial attributes, such as oxidation, of substances flowing through a magnetic field, it is plausible to suggest that the non-uniform flux density experienced by molecules would induce a reaction of said molecules to move towards the weaker side of the field, thereby disrupting laminar flow of the substance. This disruption, or turbulence, would constitute a condition by which a greater propensity for beneficial reactions, such as oxidation, could occur. It is therefore proposed that the application of a magnetic field with non-uniform flux density within the air gap, could in fact, result in greater overall benefits in the application of magnetic conditioning.
The magnetic properties of isotropic magnets are the same in all directions. Generally, stabilized anisotropic magnets can be magnetized to higher strength levels than isotropic magnets and can be expected to function more efficiently under stress in use, such as by proximity to a hot vehicle engine. Exposure of a magnet to demagnetizing influences expected to be encountered during use causes variations of magnet performance and/or irreversible changes in flux, typical examples of such “in-use” demagnetizing influences are: temperature variation (i.e.: standard engine operating temperatures and/or weather) or exposure to other external magnetic fields (i.e. magnetic fields introduced by an ignition coil or generator). Neodymium Iron Boron magnets generally provide a temperature coefficient range of −0.09 to −0.12%/° C., and susceptibility to a relatively low reversible temperature coefficient. These tendencies are substantiated in the said magnetic materials standard specifications respectively as “Curie temperature” as well as “working temperature” and/or “service temperature” ratings.
Specifically, for use in applications where direct and/or ambient temperature will exceed 70° C., a heat stabilized magnetic material is preferred, such as N28UH, N30H, N32SH, N35SH, N35UH, N38H, N42H. These would be particularly intended for use with hydrocarbon fuels, hot/cold water as well as other temperature sensitive applications. Stabilization is used in order to reduce Gauss variation (also known as reversible temperature coefficient) and/or to prevent irreversible loss during actual use or operation of the invention.
In addition to the strength and non-uniformity of the magnetic field in this application, concentration of the field is also of concern. If the two opposing magnets are not properly aligned, the conceptual lines of flux between the magnets will not assume optimal positioning and density. Furthermore, in the absence of insulative shielding, flux density at the point of focus in the air gap will be weaker due to its distribution over a greater space. In both cases, weaker flux density reduces the effectiveness of magnetic conditioning. Consequently, advanced insulative shielding and optimal parallel alignment are also important factors in such applications.
Finally, since the effectual result of magnetic conditioning is dependent on a fluid or gas of heterogeneous composition, and since the degree of heterogeneity of such substances in real-world environments is not constant, it can be inferred that a variety of substances, as well as a particular substance exposed to a variety of environmental conditions, will require conditioning to varying levels of degree. Moreover, the benefits of spinflipping are not limited to petroleum-based fuels. Another common example is the effect of applied magnetic fields to prevent calcium scaling on pipes where calcium ions are electromagnetically prevented from accumulating on inner walls. Nonetheless, the economic feasibility of individually prescribing a level of treatment necessary for any number of possible conditions is not reasonable. Moreover, prescribing the maximum level of treatment, or an average level of treatment, does not adequately satisfy individual concerns of efficacy and economics. Therefore, it is an important effectual and economic compromise to consider an application whereby a fixed degree of strength variations is available to sufficiently address most applications.